


Some Heroes are Villains

by Saige2k20



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Hero Wrangler, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saige2k20/pseuds/Saige2k20
Summary: In this day and age, it is not uncommon for kids to gush about heroes. Alex had heard the chatter a million times that day, let alone in all his twenty-eight years of life. Despite having just recently become an intern to the Make-A-Wish Foundation he was sure that heroes would be asked for a lot. Although, to be fair, eighty percent was much higher than he had expected.TW: Swearing





	Some Heroes are Villains

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time publishing a story. Spooky stuff. It's also my first time trying this more book-like format, so sorry for errors.  
> Based off this thread(Spoilers for the story): https://i.imgur.com/1PWjoWS.jpg  
> Warning: I have no idea how the Make-A-Wish foundation works.

In this day and age, it is not uncommon for kids to gush about heroes. Alex had heard the chatter a million times that day, let alone in all his twenty-eight years of life. Despite having just recently become an intern to the Make-A-Wish Foundation he was sure that heroes would be asked for a lot. Although, to be fair, eighty percent was much higher than he had expected.

There was already a complex web within the frequent volunteers and employees. The child asked for the top hero, Golden Clock, once again? Well Dave pretty much has them on speed dial. Assuming that the golden-eyed teenager was not already there, visiting some other child.

It was Alex’s first time meeting one of the children. As an intern, he really had no expectations. Some of the more experienced employees told him that most of the time their requests were simple. After all, children enjoyed the more simple things more often than not. One piece of advice stuck out more clearly than the rest, however. 

Ellise was nothing note-worthy at first glance. A typical middle aged woman with a messy black ponytail and a southern accent. Her bluntness was often a source of comedy for her coworkers. It was also her bluntness that made her give the best advice.  
“Listen,” he recalled her saying, “sometimes it doesn’t work out well. They ask for shit that you just can’t give. It ‘appens to everyone at some point. Don’t give ‘em false hope. Sure, you can tell ‘em that you’ll give it your all, but there’s only so much we can do. These kid are used’ta bad news, so don’t be afraid to break it to ‘em. The sweethearts will understand. Givin’ ‘em false hope is more cruel than anythin’. Sometimes bein’ blunt is the best way to do things.” He had decided to take this to heart.

Jennifer led him down the maze of halls before stopping in front of a door.  
“Alright, I want you to have some background on the kid before we step in there. Her name is Emma, and she is in remission. Very long story short, she is pretty weak and her body can’t exactly fight off any sickness she gets. So if she asks to go somewhere, we either have to hold off on it or have her choose something else,” the woman explained, holding out a medical mask for the intern. Without a moment’s hesitation he put it on, swiping messy brown locks out of the way. Jennifer did the same with a mask of her own, fiddling a bit to make sure her blonde hair would not tangle with it, before pushing open the door. 

The room itself is what you would expect to find in a hospital. The only things he really noted were the drawing pinned to the walls. Alex could only assume that they were made by the patient in front of him. She wore a wool beret-like hat on her head to hide her baldness. She was very frail looking. It was never a surprise to see a cancer patient thin, but her skin seemed almost translucent under the harsh lighting. Despite everything, her blue eyes burned with passion and excitement. Jennifer didn’t hesitate in approaching the bed, brown eyes peering at the child with the slightest hint of pity.  
“Hey there, Emma. My name is Jennifer Tomson, and my coworker there is Alex Green. We’re from the Make-A-Wish Foundation,” the woman introduced in a kind voice. “We are here to grant you one wish of your choice. Is there something you want, or someone you want to meet?”  
Emma looked between the two. Of course, she had been warned beforehand that they were coming. She seemed to hesitate in saying her wish before he pointed to a drawing on the wall beside her.  
“Can I meet Orca?” 

Jennifer was extremely taken aback, her eyes widening. Her composure was completely lost as she sputtered out, “the villain!?” Emma simply nodded. The woman cleared her throat before continuing, regaining her kind voice.  
“Are you sure about that, Emma? He’s a villain after all. Is there anyone else you would like to meet? It may be hard to track down a villain,” she pointed out

Emma contemplated the question for a moment before shaking her head, leaving Jennifer between a rock and a hard place. It wasn’t unheard of for a child to want to meet a villain. Most of the time they could convince them to choose someone else, a hero at least.  
“Alright, then I’ll find them,” a determined voice piped up. Jennifer stared at Alex for a moment. His rich brown gaze met her own pale brown one. Finally she relented and stood.  
“Well, Emma, if we are able to find Orca we will send him your way. Please consider other people though,” the employee implored before stepping out of the room.  
Alex offered the excited child a smile, hoping they would understand the gesture even with the mask, before walking out of the door.  
“I hope you have a plan, because that was a very stupid thing to promise,” Jennifer huffed.  
“The kid wants one thing. You can’t shove a hero in there that she doesn’t want to meet in the hopes of making her happy,” he pointed out. The man fiddled with his mask for a moment before taking it off, once again revealing the cluster of freckles on his face. “I thought we were here to make them happy,” Alex said challengingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?


End file.
